Fear's Only Spark
by Poke-Potter-Pitch.1
Summary: Three years after the events of the movie, Pitch Black is back, and he's getting stronger. One day when he's out scaring, he comes across a certain blunette... *my first story, so no flames, constructive criticism welcome*


**Hi! It's me, Poke-Potter-Pitch.1, but just call me 3P! As this is my first story, don't expect too much, so I'm relying on your feedback to improve. I have no idea when the next chapter will be out, that depends on my mood and your feedback. I know this chapter doesn't have much dialogue, but there will be more in the others. If after a while I start making Pitch too OOC or my OC a Mary Sue please tell me, and I'll reflect on that. Hope you enjoy it, sincerely- 3P**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: 3 Years Later<span>

It was a darker night than most, a perfect night to scare a few children, replacing their sweet, joyful dreams with nightmares. Pitch Black was standing on a paved rooftop, looking down through a skylight, on the kid he was about to scare. He called on his best nightmare -Timore- to help with the job. Its ghost like manes elegantly blew in the wind, as it seemed to run through the air, to Pitch. "Down there, lies a child who still believes in me," informed Pitch, "'Tis a thing we don't see enough of these days." The nightmares couldn't speak English, but Pitch understood them,  
>"What is your plan?" it asked.<br>"The usual," he replied. It had been nearly 3 years since the last incident with the Guardians, and though he hadn't fully regained his strength yet, he was steadily recovering. With the new addition of Jack Frost to their team, he didn't want to try anything funny, to get in their way... yet. He couldn't, of course, stop scaring all together even if he wanted to- it would mean to relinquish his duties as the nightmare king, and no way in hell was he going to do that. "Let's go," said Pitch, as he swiftly sank through the ceiling, and into the small boys' room, accompanied by his nightmare.

Pitch and Timore managed to get in quite a few screams until the boys' parents burst in, trying to calm their kid down and convince him there was no such thing as the 'Boogeyman'. The parents didn't believe in him, thus couldn't see him, making it rather easy to get away. He was about to move on to his next victim, when a strong energy passed through him, it felt as if a big wave crashed into him, but from all directions. This could mean only one thing: another magical being was nearby, one he didn't know yet, and a powerful one.

He tried to follow the cause of the disturbance, when completely out of nowhere, a blinding white light, almost like an explosion lit up a huge section of the town, almost knocking Pitch over, followed by a loud scream, "Leave me ALONE!" Pitch, knowing certainly the place from which the energy came from, rode Timore there as fast as he could. When he arrived he saw a clearing, empty except for 4 people, 3 of which were wearing black uniforms. "No, please! I don't want to!" the other one however, was a young girl, maybe in her 20's. This girl wore a light purple shirt, partly covered by her halfway zipped up black Jacket, with a large columbia-blue lightning bolt. Her pants started as light blue from the top, gradually growing darker until it was black down at the bottom, with black shoes. Her catalina-blue hair was tied back in a high ponytail, with strips running down both sides of her head. She struggled against the tall people in uniform until finally, one of the men, with a loud thump hit her over the head with a nearby pole, leaving her unconscious. Pitch, not wanting to intervene, sat and watched as they cuffed and dragged her into the large back of a van. A female voice said through an earpiece,  
>"Dave... *Pant*... tell the boss we have her," after this they set off. Since he knew that after what he just saw, he wouldn't be able to concentrate on scaring now anyway, for now he abandoned his mission and set off after them.<p>

It was almost dawn by the time they reached their destination. They went to a place Pitch had never been before, no houses were in sight for what seemed like 200 miles. What was even weirder, was that after all this driving through the thick forest, all they came to was a pole with a microphone on top. One of the men got out of the van, pushed a small red button on the side of the pole, and a robotic voice was projected which said something that sounded an awful lot like "Do you like squirrels?". Did he hear that right? What sort of a question is that? He found out soon enough,  
>"Yes but I prefer birds," replied the man. It must've been some sort of password because the pole retracted into the ground, opening a wide runway leading underground. "You guys go on ahead!" yelled the man, "I'll make sure we weren't followed." The driver nodded and drove down the ramp underground, leaving it open for the man. He took out a cigar and a lighter, and started blowing big puffs of smoke into the air, trying to get a perfect circle, not doing his job at all. Curious about what they were up to, Pitch calmly started proceeding down the ramp. Before he could though, the man, apparently in shock, dropped his cigar and yelled, "H-Hey! YOU!" Turning around to see who he was shouting at, he found the man looking directly at him. "What do you think you're doing here? How did you find us?!" Pitch turned again, but there was no one behind him. He couldn't be talking about Pitch, could he? As if he read his mind, the man continued yelling, "Yes you! I'll ask again, what are you doing here?" For a moment, he was dumbstruck. Besides the Guardians he hadn't been seen by an adult since the dark ages. Why would this man believe in the boogeyman?<br>"I'm here to... see someone?" It was the first thing that came to mind.  
>"Oh no you're not! We don't accept your kind near here!"<br>"My kind...?" As if completely ignoring him, the man spoke into his earpiece,  
>"I need backup we have a code blue people, 4 men will do, I repeat we have a code blue!"<br>In less than 10 seconds 4 more black-suited men appeared from underground, they could all see him too.  
>"Ok guys," one of the men spoke, "Just like in training remember? In three... two-" before he had a chance to finish Pitch hit them all with a strong blast of black sand causing them all to drop on the spot. Not dead, of course, merely knocked out. Then Pitch realized something, the sudden gush of energy, the blinding white light, a secret base, and the men being able to see him? Did this place have something to do with people with powers? He quietly slipped inside, pushed a button to close the ramp, and slightly tired from what just happened, went inside to find out.<p>

The further Pitch went, the more confusing the place got. He managed to move around undetected, by turning into a shadow of something nearby whenever people walked past. Down every corridor there were a few large, slightly tinted windows, usually showing 3 or more people in either black or white uniforms, examining stuff Pitch didn't recognize. Their technology looked as if it came at least 50 years into the future, some of it being voice controlled, some of it hovering in mid-air, using initiative for when to do something. He often came across electrical signs giving directions like, "Testing currently in 7B & 7A" or, "Newly arrived subjects in 3D". He walked around for quite some time, wondering if he was wasting his time or whether he would find something interesting. A few times he found himself in a place he had already been, until finally he stood in front of a room that caught his attention. "3D" was written in clear bold print above the door, and without thinking, Pitch walked inside, only to find a rather depressing room. No windows, or colour, just neatly organized mobile steel tables, one of which, seeming unconscious and too hurt to move even if they weren't, the same girl from the clearing, was tightly strapped to.

It took Pitch a few seconds to register what he was seeing. That same girl he saw fighting off those people mere hours ago, now lay strapped to a table, bandages over her mouth and eyes. He didn't care what she had done, nobody deserves to be trapped like this. He didn't know what they wanted with her, but from the state they were keeping her, it couldn't be good. Faint footsteps could be heard from afar, so without thinking he busted a huge hole in the ceiling with nightmare sand, grabbed the girl and rode off with Timore. Looking back, Pitch thought he heard some angry screams coming from the workers, but he didn't care. But then, suddenly, there was something he did care about. Why on earth did he do that? Why did he save her? He didn't know anything about this girl, he had no reason to interfere. This was now seriously bugging him, so he stopped to think. Usually he could've just disappeared into a shadow, and re-appeared wherever he wanted, but when you're bringing someone with you, it always hurts them at first, and she was in no fit condition to go through any more pain. He lay her down on the leaf covered ground, took off her bandages around her mouth and eyes, and then, completely by surprise, a searing pain spread lightning fast through his whole body, his heart felt as if it were beating 100 times a second, his stomach felt like it were being crushed by a truck, he thought he heard a yell of distress, and whatever caused this sent him flying 10 feet back. He had been electrocuted.

It took him a while to open his eyes, and get his bearings. He tried to get back up, as he looked around for the girl, to see if she had been struck too. She was still sparking, yet unscathed, and awake. Pitch realized that this was no ordinary girl, it wasn't lightning from the sky, it came from her. He now knew why they had taken her, they wanted her for her powers. He heard the girl speak for the first time, "Oh my god! I-I'm so sorry! A-Are you ok? Where...-" but before she could finish her sentence, she collapsed again, obviously from fatigue. He walked over to her, and saw that she had beautiful bright blue eyes, much brighter than ordinary. She was still awake, and having never really properly spoken to a girl before, let alone an injured one, he wasn't sure what to say.  
>"Don't worry, those people are gone. You're safe now," trying to keep her calm he asked, "What's your name?" She looked up at Pitch, and before she fell asleep once more, she managed to say,<br>"L-Laura... my n-name is Laura Joules..."

**So yeah, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Every chapter, I'd like at least 3 reviews before starting/posting the next one, so if you see that there isn't a next chapter yet, please review. I'd also like to say thanks to PhoenixWillowsRox88 for being my beta reader. If you like this, you'll be sure to like her's even more :)**

**Please fave, follow and review!**

**Pitch says hi!**

**~3P~**


End file.
